winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon is an American children's television channel that co-produced Winx Club from 2010 to 2014. Overview Nickelodeon was founded in 1977. It is usually simply called Nick and was originally named Pinwheel. It is owned by Viacom, which also purchased minority stake in Rainbow S.r.l. in early 2011, and is aimed at children from 7 to 17 years. As from late 2011 it acquired the airing rights for Winx Club from Rainbow S.r.l. for the majority of English-speaking regions after 4KidsTV lost the airing rights for Winx Club for the American audience. Involvement in Winx Club On September 2, 2010, Nickelodeon announced it had acquired the rights to the animated series Winx Club for broadcast on the flagship American channel and several of its international channels. The channel co-produced the fifth and sixth seasons of the series, and has also gained the rights to air the existing episodes of the TV series and two theatrical films. On June 27, the first of four one-hour specials, created to summarize the first two seasons, aired, with the second set to air on August 1. Season three aired in full when the specials finished, with season four right after. Both the specials and the full seasons features a new voice cast and a re-vamped animation style, slightly different from the original. In 2014 Romi Dames, the official voice actress for Musa in the Nickelodeon dub, announced on Twitter that Nickelodeon will no longer be airing Winx Club after Season 6. This most likely means that Nickelodeon will not be involved in the future of the show after Season 6. Co-Productions With Rainbow S.r.l *Winx Club One Hour Specials **Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom **Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix **Winx Club: The Battle for Magix **Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix *Season 3 (dubbing only) *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (dubbing only) *Season 4 (dubbing only) *Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (dubbing only) *Season 5 *Season 6 Website Games *World of Winx *Dress Me Up! *Do You Believix? *My Fairy Pet *Harmonix Heroines *Let Your Wings Shine *Dress Me Up Too *Make Over Magic *Winx: Sirenix Surfers *Winx: Bloomix Battle World-of-winx-game-1.png 640px-Dress_Me_Up!.png 640px-DO_U_BELIEVIX..jpg 640px-My_fae.PNG 640px-Bandicam_2013-02-09_12-37-25-955.jpg 640px-Let_your_Wings_Shine.png Winx-dress-me-up-too-16x9.jpg 640px-Make_Over_Magic.png 640px-Magical_Adventure_game.png 640px-Sirenix_surfers.png 640px-Newpage.JPG External links *Click here to visit the South East Asia website. *Click here to visit the America website. *Click here to visit the United Kingdom & Ireland website. *Click here to visit the Canada website. *Click here to visit the Latin America & Brazil website. *Click here to visit the Australia & New Zealand website. *Click here to visit the China & Hong Kong website. *Click here to visit the Czech Republic website. *Click here to visit the Denmark website. *Click here to visit the Finland website. *Click here to visit the France, Belgium and Switzerland website. *Click here to visit the Germany, Austria and Switzerland website. *Click here to visit the Greece website. *Click here to visit the India website. *Click here to visit the Israel website. *Click here to visit the Italy and Switzerland website. Website Quizzes *Winx Club: So You Think You Know The Winx *Which Winx Girl Are You? *Winx Quiz: Which Magical School Should You Attend? *Which Fairy Wings Would You Have? *What's Your Winx Pet? *Winx Club Quiz: Who's Your Winx Enemy? *Winx Club Quiz: Who's your Winx Gatekeeper? *Winx Club Quiz: Who's Your Winx Monster Match? *Winx Club Quiz: Which Pillar Should You Protect? *Winx Club Quiz: Who Should You Take to the Princess Ball? *Winx Club Quiz: Which Specialist Are You? *Winx Club Quiz: What's Your Winx Outfit? *Winx Club Quiz: What's Your Winx Kingdom? *What's Your Fairy Power? *Winx Club Quiz: Become A Winx Fairy! *Winx Club Quiz: Who's Your Winx Pixie *Winx Club Quiz: Are You a Winx or a Trix? *Winx Club Quiz: Could The Trix Trick You? *Winx Club Quiz: Are You Green or Mean? *Winx Club Quiz: Winx Trivia! Trivia *Nickelodeon USA includes regular Nickelodeon, Nicktoon, Nick@nite, Nick Jr. *Nickelodeon UK includes regular Nickelodeon, Nicktoon, Nick Jr & Nickelodeon HD *Nickelodeon Canada includes regular Nickelodeon and formerly know as Discovery Kids) *Many international Nickelodeon website might be combined into one. *Lots of them don't include the original production/sister channel from Nickelodeon USA channel. *Nickelodeon Canada opened up in November 2, 2009 which was the start of Season 4 and did a marathon for it since it just opened up. Also for Season 5 marathon. Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Television Category:Real life Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6